Si hubieras sabido lo que es tenerla
by Cristy1994
Summary: Harry y Ron siempre han tenido confianza, han sido como hermanos de diferentes padres. Sin embargo, a Ron siempre le ha intrigado una cosa y nunca ha sabido darle respuesta. Porque si él hubiera sabido lo que era, si hubiera sentido una décima parte de lo que ella le hacía sentir, estaba seguro que las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes.


Era una tarde lluviosa. Como casi todos los días, Ginny y yo habíamos ido a visitar a Ron a su casa y, como siempre, entramos sin necesidad de tocar el timbre.

-Te lo dije, Harry - Dijo ella con un suspiro - Mira cómo tiene mi hermano la cocina.

Eché un vistazo a la encimera, toda llena de pringue. Pareciera que alguien hubiera estado practicando pociones allí encima.

-Y la sala de estar, ¡mira la sala de estar! Pero bueno, ¿qué clase de animal lo deja todo así de un día para otro?

-Vamos Ginny, no seas tan dura con él - Le dije a mi mujer, sonriendo.

-¿Que no sea tan dura? - Replicó ella, que se dirigió a la escalera en forma de caracol sorteando las camisas y pantalones sucios del suelo - ¿Ron? ¡Ron!

-¿Ginny? - Se escuchó desde arriba.

-Pasa por esta vez, ¡pero que sepas que no vuelvo a ordenarte la casa, así pueda comerte la porquería! ¡Me dará igual!

-¡Me parece bien! - Dijo con voz burlona.

Sonreí, y antes de subir las escaleras, le di un beso a Ginny en la mejilla.

-Oh Harry, ¡hola! - Dijo Ron cuando me vio entrar por la puerta, esbozando una amplia sonrisa - ¿Qué tal?

-Muy bien Ron, ¿cómo estás tú?

-¿Que cómo estoy yo? - Preguntó él, mientras se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara. Giró la cabeza y miró por la ventana.  
Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban fuertemente la ventana, como si estuvieran ansiosas por entrar, como si tuvieran algo que decir. -Bueno, Harry, he estado mejor.

-¿Qué te pasa? - Pregunté extrañado por su tristeza repentina.

-Hoy ha venido a verme Rose, Harry. ¿Alguna vez te habías fijado cuánto se parece a su madre? Ya, el pelo y los ojos son míos, desde luego, y me siento orgulloso de haber podido transmitir esos rasgos tan característicos de mi familia a mis hijos. Mi hermana no supo hacerlo bien, quiero decir, vuestros hijos se parecen más a ti que a ella. Ya sabes. Mi madre se llevó una gran decepción cuando ninguno salió pelirrojo. Pero bueno, Harry, lo que te estaba diciendo... ¿A que Rose se parece a Hermione?

-Mucho, Ron. Se parece mucho a ella.

-¿A que es guapa?

-Muy guapa, Ron.

Él se quedó callado, y volvió a mirar por la ventana, sumido en sus pensamientos, y yo no quise molestar, así que esperé a que él volviera a hablar. Con suerte cambiaba de tema.

-¿Sabes?

-Dime, Ron.

-Hace tiempo que tengo dudas de una cosa...

-¿De qué?

-¿Por qué no te enamoraste de Hermione?

 _¿Cómo?_

-Espera... ¿Qué? No sé, Ron... - Intenté con todas mis fuerzas buscar las palabras adecuadas en mi cabeza, porque aquella pregunta me había cogido desprevenido, totalmente - Pues, no sabría decirte. Siempre la vi como una amiga, ya lo sabes.

-Si tú la hubieras visto como yo la vi, desde el primer día...

-Yo sabía que ustedes dos estabais destinados, amigo.

-Sí. No podía ser de otra forma, ¿verdad? Pero, no sé. A veces me pregunto, ¿qué hubiera pasado si a ti también te hubiera gustado? Yo no habría tenido ninguna oportunidad, y probablemente hubiera acabado odiándote.

-Pero eso nunca pasó.

-Pero sigo sin entenderlo, Harry.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-No entiendo, Harry, cómo no supiste verla... Cómo simplemente pasaste de largo. De ella, Harry. De mi musa.

Ahora fui yo el que no dijo nada. Nunca había pensado en Hermione como nada más complicado que la amistad, y parecía que Ron no quería verlo.

-Verás, Harry - Dijo él, retomando la conversación - Si hubieras sabido lo que se siente al verla con mis ojos, a quererla con mi corazón incluso cuando aún no era mía... Harry, era ella. Siempre ella. Sus labios, su piel... ¿Recuerdas que una vez hablamos de eso, de su piel? Si hubieras sabido lo que se siente al tocarla, no sólo por fuera, sino su alma, Harry, si hubieras sabido cuán pura era su alma, te aseguro que te habrías enamorado.  
Porque yo me enamoraba cada día, y cada día más. No era posible querer tanto. Si la hubieras visto desnuda... Ay, Harry, perdona que haya dicho eso, pero su cuerpo rozaba el pecado. A veces me daba miedo de tocarla, por si los cielos me castigaban. No era normal, Harry. Y sus besos. Y sus caricias. ¿Sabes que se reía cuando la besaba y no podía parar? Era divertido verla riéndose en mis brazos, intentando zafarse de mí mientras la llenaba de besos. Pf, Harry, eso era el paraíso. Y si la hubieras visto con mis ojos el día de nuestra boda, Harry. Si hubieras sentido mi corazón en tu pecho... No sé cómo sigo conservándolo. Tenerla, Harry, saber que finalmente era mía, y yo suyo. Qué felicidad tan grande. Y su risa. ¿Te acuerdas cuando se reía? No entiendo cómo no caías a sus pies cada vez que lo hacía. ¿De verdad no te derretías cada vez que te miraba con esos ojos suyos? Harry, debes de ser de piedra. Porque ella era la perfección traída a la tierra. Harry, oh, Harry. Cada vez que miro a Rose, la veo a ella. ¿Sabes que tiene el mismo hoyuelo en la mejilla cada vez que se ríe? Qué dos hijos me dio, eh. Hugo es todo un hombre, y tiene su nariz, aunque las pecas son mías - Hizo una pausa para volver a mirar por la ventana, donde la lluvia había cesado - Harry, si hubieras sabido cómo se siente tenerla, te aseguro, Harry, por todos los galeones de Reino Unido, que te hubieras enamorado de ella...

Volví a quedarme callado. Quería evitar la mirada de mi amigo, pues sus ojos se habían anegado en lágrimas, y yo no era demasiado bueno para ver sufrir a la gente que quería, así que miré por la ventana. Una gota de agua, que me pareció una lágrima, resbaló por la ventana y se llevó por delante a otras cuantas.

-¿Harry?

-Dime, Ron - Respondí, aún mirando por la ventana.

-Gracias por no hacerlo.

Lo miré instintivamente, ahí, tirado en su cama y con el marco de fotos que llevaba siempre consigo desde que ella murió. Ella sonreía en la foto, sobre su pecho.

-Aunque pareciera que no, en realidad me alegraba de que te gustara mi hermana.

Y él también sonrió, con una mirada llena de agradecimiento en los ojos.


End file.
